


My Dream World

by nyusangie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyusangie/pseuds/nyusangie
Summary: I'm tired of everything around me and I just want an escape to somewhere peaceful thus I created this to allow myself to imagine a life without yk, might be slightly fantasy-ishP.S i just update whenever i feel sad, idk probably has some POVs, third person all that stuff





	My Dream World

Start

Small village situated on a small land near an ocean. Fresh water runs down the mountain close. Sandy beaches waiting for you a few miles away. 

Huts and houses of varying aesthetics, large, small, wide, thin, the choice is for the owner to make. Rainbow houses fill the land, concrete pathways or grass. 

Shops littered throughout the streets, no one had competition, everyone's business benefits each other. 

Small restaurants with different cuisines fill the bellies of many. 

Parks and entertainment facilities placed where they should be, hidden or not, it's a delight to find some. 

Endless of farmlands for the people to come by and help the farmers. 

Cattle, raised in conditions far better, only eaten when they die of old age. 

Weathering in Town

The weather's never hot nor cold, always just right. Even when season's changed, only minimal clothing change is required. 

Rain was always welcomed, bringing comfort and peacefulness.

Wind was a close friend, bringing a slight breeze when needed, ruffling the plants and flowers as they pass by.

Snow was nice, never frequent but brings a smile to the everyone when they play.

Culture with Life

Celebrating the well known holidays, New Year's, Easter, Halloween, Christmas. People with different cultures are also welcomed to celebrate their holidays with neighbours, thus adapting many different traditions.

Food was never scarce, everyone had their fill. Regardless of your food choice, there's always a meal ready for you.


End file.
